This invention relates generally to hair rinsing apparatus and, more particularly, to an improved hair rinsing apparatus which allows selective inflation of an air bladder seal about an individual""s hairline while a water stream is dispersed within an impervious helmet for rinsing the individual""s hair.
An individual""s hair must be thoroughly rinsed as part of the hairstyling procedure associated with a hair permanent. This rinsing procedure, which may take from 3 to 8 minutes depending on the type of perm being given, is a time-consuming task that is dreaded by many hairstylists as they would prefer to have their hands free to perform other tasks.
Although various rinsing devices have been proposed in the art, the existing devices do not provide the hairstylist with maximum control and convenience concerning the prevention of leakage of rinse water from the device. In addition, the existing devices do not provide sufficient neck or head support or comfort to an individual reclined into the hairstylist""s sink bowl.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a hair rinsing apparatus having an air bladder which may be selectively inflated or deflated by a hairstylist to establish a desired watertight seal between the rinsing shell and an individual""s head, regardless of head size. Further, it would be desirable to have a hair rinsing apparatus having internal and external head and neck support members for a user""s comfort when reclined over the hairstylist""s sink bowl. In addition, it is desirable to have a hair rinsing apparatus in which a hose and nozzle may be used independently or in combination with the rinsing shell to rinse an individual""s hair.
A hair rinsing apparatus according to the present invention includes a liquid impervious shell having a generally hemispherical configuration for partially covering a user""s head. The shell, also referred to as a helmet, includes a continuously extending peripheral edge that defines front and bottom openings through which a user""s head may be received into an interior space of the shell. An air bladder extends along the peripheral edge and may be selectively inflated by the hairstylist using a bulb-type hand pump. The selectively inflatable air bladder allows the hair rinsing apparatus to be utilized comfortably with individuals having various head sizes. The apparatus also includes a plurality of rinse tubes positioned within the rinse shell, each rinse tube defining a plurality of spaced apart holes. Each tube is connected in fluid communication with an inlet port of the shell. Therefore, as a water stream is directed to the inlet port, the water stream is distributed into the rinse tubes and dispersed through the plurality of rinse tube holes so as to rinse the user""s hair. A rear portion of the shell defines one or more openings for efficiently draining water from the shell continuously during a rinsing process. A padded headrest is positioned within the rinsing shell for comfortably supporting an individual""s head when reclined over the hairstylist""s sink bowl. A neck support extends from a rearward portion of the shell""s peripheral edge and is configured both to support an individual""s neck and to nest with the hairstylist""s sink bowl.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a hair rinsing apparatus which seals rinse water away from the face of an individual during a rinse procedure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hair rinsing device, as aforesaid, having an air bladder positioned along a peripheral edge of a rinsing shell that may be selectively inflated to form a desired watertight seal.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a hair rinsing apparatus, as aforesaid, in which the rinsing shell includes a padded headrest for supporting a user""s head when reclined over a hairstylist""s sink bowl.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a hair rinsing apparatus, as aforesaid, which includes a neck support extending from the rinsing shell for supporting a user""s neck when reclined and which nests with the hairstylist""s sink bowl.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hair rinsing apparatus, as aforesaid, having a hose attachment and nozzle for rinsing a user""s hair which may be used independently or in combination with a rinsing shell.